


wrong

by wowsheshot



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is like 16 here, Adora is too innocent, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Not Beta Read, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Shadow Weaver Sucks, The Horde does not teach their kids the concept of consent, and not in a good way, unwanted kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowsheshot/pseuds/wowsheshot
Summary: adora doesn’t quite know what’s wrong and what’s right as much as she may think she does. she finds out some people may take advantage of that the hard way.
Kudos: 15





	wrong

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings:  
> sexual harassment, unwanted/non consensual kissing, pedophilia (?).

Her feet landed on the ground with a loud thud, the sound of the robot she had just defeated shattering and falling apart echoing around the room. After it was over, for a second or two, it was just Adora’s heavy breath to fill the silence. Then, slow yet satisfied claps took its place. The blonde turned around, facing their source.

Shadow Weaver.

Adora almost forgot she was there at all, having gotten way too concentrated on combat. It was something she found herself doing quite often, actually. Perhaps, her brain simply wanted to erase her uncomfortable presence completely.

The claps came to a halt, and she saw the red clothed woman come towards her, cupping her cheek. It made her shiver, she wanted to step away, but she stayed still, not wanting to possibly anger her. She saw what she did when that happened, though having not experienced it first-hand. Still, seeing what Catra had to endure was way more than enough.

“You’ve improved greatly, Adora.” Her voice echoed through the empty room, and the blonde found herself not being able to reply, her words getting stuck in her throat and only coming out in an uncomfortable whimper when she felt Shadow Weaver’s other hand on her waist.

It was instinct, she didn’t really think things through when she stepped back. It wasn’t a good choice, however, as she found it only made her get pushed forward, and inside of the woman’s arms. It was just a hug, yet Adora found herself not being able to stop herself from starting to shake.

She wanted to run away, far away from Shadow Weaver, where she felt safe and comfortable. Where she didn’t feel like /this/.

The blonde felt the older woman’s sharp nails on her chin, forcing her to look up at her, in the terrifying eyes behind that red mask. Her lips were parted, trembling and she didn’t quite realise when exactly tears had even started flowing down her cheeks, but she knew damn well they were.

Pathetic, she felt pathetic. Shadow Weaver was not doing anything inherently wrong after all, was she? It just /felt/ wrong, but she couldn’t blame the woman. Besides, even if anything she did was actually not right, Adora would have been too scared to tell her, fearing the consequences.

Their faces were now only inches apart, staring into each other’s eyes. Shadow Weaver was weirdly silent, and it was never a good sign. Adora learned that the hard way. Or was it even really the hard way? All she knew was that she didn’t like it, in the slightest.

It was quick, or so it seemed to her, when the distance between them was suddenly wiped out by the woman’s lips. The blonde gasped, her ocean eyes wide open as she tried to push the other away as best as she could but to no avail. Apparently, though, Shadow Weaver had enough of her protests, as Adora felt herself not being able to move.

Magic.

To her horror, all she could do was stay immobile as the other played with her hair with one hand and the other going down to her hips, gripping them harshly to the point it hurt, her lips still on hers.

It was terrifying, and Adora was sure she had never felt this helpless in her entire life, the only thing she could do being releasing muffled sobs and whimpers, hoping somebody would hear and get her out of this situation.

But no one came. Nobody ever did.

Shadow Weaver had never used a spell on her to stop her from fighting back before, usually she would just give her a satisfied chuckle and stop.

Why didn’t she stop? What did she want from her? Will she do this everytime from now on? Those questions ran through Adora’s head incessantly, even when the spell was broken, Shadow Weaver being satisfied enough having left her to herself.

She felt weak, and the feeling of helplessness simply didn’t leave as she had hoped it would. Instead, she was left there, her own legs giving up on her and making kneel on the ground with a loud thud, desperate sobs echoing through the room.

And it went on and on, for what felt like an eternity, until she found the energy to get up and drag herself to the nearest restroom, to wash her face.

Just then, Adora had decided nobody could know this was happening. Earlier, she had thought of telling Catra countless times. Now, she was determined to keep it a secret. It would be humiliating to tell anyone, and who would believe her anyways?

Besides, Shadow Weaver was doing nothing truly wrong... right?


End file.
